


Home Early

by Cecil_hailtheglowcloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud/pseuds/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, random writing of Carlos and Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Early

Carlos chewed thoughtfully on his pencil. He had been begged by his boyfriend (the dashing radio host and voice of Night Vale) to come home early, and agreed on the condition that he would be able to finish his work for the day at home. Since he had agreed, Cecil now sat silently by Carlos's side, occasionally peering over at the papers in the scientist's lap.

He had had a long, hard, and boring day at work and just the company of having the dark skinned scientist was already making it better, yet he was so bored having to sit in silence. His tattoos began to squirm and disappear up his sleeves. no more than 10 seconds later a few tendrils had snaked their way around Carlo's waist and even in his hair.

"Cecil.." Carlos warned, pencil still between his teeth. Cecil frowned and the tendrils slowly crept back behind him.   
"I'm almost done, just give me a moment." He muttered as clearly as possible with the wood between his teeth.

"Fine." Cecil almost pouted. He got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass and filling it with water. He leaned over the counter and stared at Carlos while sipping at the cup.

Carlos just sat there making the occasional 'hmm' or 'mmhmm' but not doing much of anything else. Cecil decided to go and change into something else since it was already night time and maybe it would help the time go by faster. He shuffled to their room and dug through his side of the dresser throwing random articles out and onto the floor.

"No.... no..... ew..... no..... When did i buy this?..... No....." He pulled out a pair of galaxy print shorts, (obviously Carlos's favorites) and a white baggy shirt. He quickly stripped down to his boxers before deciding he would remove those as well. He slipped on the shorts and the shirt and skipped out of the room happily, leaving almost everything he owned sprawled across the floor.

Much to his surprise Carlos was no longer sitting on the couch, but instead was in the kitchen with Cecil's cup in his hand.

"Stealing my water are we?" He said in the scientist's ear while wrapping his arms around his waist. Carlos jumped slightly, he wasn't paying much attention, before laughing and putting the cup down.

"You left it here, so it's not yours anymore." He almost giggled out, turning around to face the radio host and wrapped his arms around his neck. "What do you want, an apology?" He leaned his forehead on Cecil's.

"And maybe I do." He tilted his head, leaving a trail of kisses down the perfectly imperfect scientist's neck. 

"Well then i'm not sorry." Carlos smirked and raised an eyebrow. When Cecil looked up to make a comment, Carlos pulled him into a kiss before he could even make a sound. Cecil pulled the scientist in closer, his tendrils, which had gotten a little over excited, coming out of what seemed like nowhere to the other man and wrapping around his waist and into his dark and amazing curls.


End file.
